vanhelsing_syfyfandomcom-20200213-history
It Begins
It Begins is the thirteenth episode of Season One of Syfy's Van Helsing. Synopsis Now in Dmitri and Rebecca's clutches, Vanessa learns secrets from her past and finds herself at a crossroads; Flesh and the Resistance accelerate their timeline to rescue Vanessa; Mohamad and Sheema finally come to blows over their allegiances. Recap Vanessa has been captured by the vampires and strapped to a steel table. Dmitri tells her this is the beginning, saying it is life changing for the vampires, as well as herself. He tells Vanessa that she will change the world but she won't save it or break free from the chains and make things right for mankind. He says things are right the way the are and Vanessa's blood will only make it better. He doesn't know of its possibility yet but they will learn everything there is to learn from Vanessa. He tells her that she's not who she thinks she is, he's known her kind for as long as he can remember, saying she is the last of them, she is royalty of sorts, saying she's a Van Helsing. Dmitri explains that this will not save her but perhaps she can take comfort in this as she passes on. As Dmitri leaves, Vanessa repeats her name over and over, saying "I'm Vanessa Seward". Vanessa pleads with the Dr. Sholomenko to free her, he tells Vanessa that no one can save her, especially not him, not even if he could since he doesn't want to, he wants to see every little pieces of Vanessa, rip her apart, and her back together. Vanessa says he's insane and he might as well be one of them (vampire). With luck and her blood, one day he will be. There's no telling what they may find in her, possibly a way to create something new. He explains to Vanessa that female vampires can't procreate but with Vanessa help's they can become daywalkers, then they can eliminate all the need for pollution, her blood could also be the key to eternal life according to him. He reveals that vampires age, they live hundreds of years but they all die in the end and it terrifies them but that could change from a drop off her blood or her eggs, Vanessa struggles to set herself free but she can't. Sholomenko tells her to be patient, wait for her chance as he loosens the restraints on her. Dmitri delivers Mohamad to [[Sheema] as he promised, the two hug as Antonasia and Dmitri watch from the side, she says that she wants the boy, to which Dmitri replies "in time". Vanessa gasps for air, saying she can't breathe, when the vampire guard approaches to check on her, she takes the opportunity to kill him and escape but she's quickly taken down by Dmitri. Rebecca says pathetic bitch, she could practically taste freedom, Dmitri believes this is the first step to breaking her. Sheema talks to Mohamad about Rebecca but he doesn't seem to be listening. Sheema says she told Rebecca everything she wanted to know but she's acting like it was nothing, he puts it together that this is how Sheema has been treated so well. He tells her it's wrong as she got good people killed but she knows what she's done, she doesn't need Mohamad to tell her that. He explains that he did everything to get her out but she doesn't want to leave as she likes it there. He asks if it's okay that he stay there for the night but Sheema wants him to stay permanently. As Rebecca, Dmitri and Antonasia feast, they ask each other about their day, Rebecca says it's rare and it's such a pleasure that she's there dinning with them but Antonasia reminds them that she's not there for the company, getting up to refill her bowl with more blood. Sholomenko enters, telling Dmitri that they're preparing to remove her eggs as she's close to ovulating, Rebecca wonders who sperm they will be using, Dmitri says they’ll figure it out. Then he asks Rebecca about the Resistance but she insists that there's nothing to report. Antonasia says that she loves seeing those two lie in front of each other as it makes her happy. Dmitri chuckles. Flesh asks Taka where he's going, he says back to the compound as word has it that Vanessa is there, Flesh thinks there should be preparing to attack, he asks if Taka has any idea what they'll do to Vanessa, he knows but doesn't seem to care. Vanessa is chained to the ceiling. Sholomenko tells her that she must be strong, so she has to feed. Dmitri tries to feed her blood but she refuses, he says that he's seen that look in Vanessa's face before, her mother also wanted to kill him. She wants to know what Dmitri knows about her mother, he claims he'll tell her soon but for now she must feed. The doctor says she will when she's hungry enough, and when she does, they'll see what effect blood has on her powers, if any. Mohamad enters the room to find her hanging, he slowly approaches, she tells him to go away but he wants to plead his case, she doesn't want to hear it as she trusted him, he apologizes for betraying her trust, he did what he had to do. Vanessa says he chose to betray her, he didn't have to. She tells him to take a look at her, he explains that it was for Sheema but now she's working for them, she likes it there, being with them, working for the, he got there too late, Vanessa says she's sorry for him as he sold his soul for nothing, then telling him to go, he begs her to at least look at him one more time, so she does. He pulls out a knife, handing it to her, saying in case you get a chance to get out of here, then apologizing before taking off. Vanessa stabs herself in the chest, digging in with the blade, possibly killing herself. Sholomenko examines her lifeless body, Dmitri tells Vanessa that she's healing fairly quickly, if she didn't possess that ability she would be dead. Dmitri tells Vanessa that her people have hunted them for centuries, constantly and relentlessly, he even knew her great great great grandfather, Abraham, Dmitri admired and respected him but they were fated to be adversaries. He says her mother was no different, a real warrior until she became pregnant, she became more fearful and secretive, when she learned the truth about Vanessa's father, she tried to have an abortion but when that failed, she hid Vanessa. Right before she died, she hid Vanessa away from everyone, she loved Vanessa, giving her life for her in order for her daughter to live in peace, it was all done for the Van Helsing bloodline. Because of Vanessa, everything is now possible, he says. Taka manages to sneak back into the compound through the same means that he escaped. The vampire that assisted in his escape the previous episode is revealed to be Rebecca. Taka says Dmitri should be scared because they're going to take the place down with Rebecca's help, she informs Taka that Dmitri has the woman, he wants to know why Rebecca needs him if they have her, she corrects him by saying Dmitri has her. As they begin to plan, Taka wants a reminder why he's helping her, Rebecca has offered him an island off the coast, with no vampires for them to be safe. Taka says first thing they must do is get rid of Dmitri, they agree to do it tomorrow. Vanessa sits in a cell, she picks up the bowl on the floor, drinking the blood inside, she apparently enjoys the taste as she drinks it all, having some kind of reaction to it, she grabs the bed rail, unintentionally bending it. With Brendan at his side, Taka announces to his followers that the time has come for them to strike back against the vampires, there will never be another time like that, coordinated attacks from each side. Taka tells them once they are inside, they kill anyone and everyone, Flesh interrupts, asking if that includes Vanessa, he explains that she's the one they've all whispered about since the Rising, Taka says she's a liability since they have her but when Flesh goes in, he does so to save her. Sheema comes in as Mohamad is packing his things, she won't be joining him, he attempts to explain that they're not safe there but Sheema assumes that he's just being ungrateful, he says he betrayed all his friends to save her. Sheema says when everything is finally going good for them, she can't believe that he wants to ruin it, Mohmaad doesn't think she understands how dangerous they are but she can only see what the vampires have offered them, she mentions how they've both served the vampires, and they got their lives back because of it. Mohamad wants to talk about it outside once they're safe, Shemma insists hat she's safe where she's at, telling him to get out and leave her bags, Mohamad repeats that they have to go, the place is about to be attacked and she's going to help the vampires stop it. Mohamad grabs her, telling her they're leaving but she grabs a candle holder, hitting her brother with it twice, knocking him unconscious. Sholomenko gives Vanessa more blood for the pain, he says it shouldn't be too difficult as she's been with child before. Rebecca says this wasn't the plan, Dmitri's seed inside Vanessa, he slaps her for talking out of place, Rebecca says she'll be the end of the vampires as she can feel it. The doctor says this may be the beginning of something truly amazing, Vanessa agrees, saying they forgot one thing however, then kicking the doctor in the face and stabbing Dmitri in the hand, and shoving her fist in his chest, saying I'm Vanessa Van Helsing, Dmitri runs off scared. Rebecca approaches saying it's just you and me. The two go back and forth in what appears to be a powerful match-up but Vanessa gains the upper hand. The Resistance arrives with Brendan and Taka leading them. Explosions and gun shots can be heard throughout the compound. Taka finds Dmitri laid up on the couch, wondering how he's lived for 300 years, shooting Dmitri as he attempts to get up, he points his gun to Dmitri head, prepared to kill him but Dmitri insists that they can make some kind of arrangement, he wants to know if someone helped the Resistance, Taka tells him it was Rebecca, he wants to know what she promised him, he says Fox island. Dmitri laughs at him, saying it doesn't exist, it was over run, infested years ago, just after The Rising began, he says he can offer Taka more, only if he allows him to speak. Brendan enters as Taka has the gun pointed to Dmitri's head, he tells Taka to end Dmitri's life but instead he ends Brendan's life, shooting him in the chest. Rebecca runs down the hall with Vanessa not far behind, Vanessa catches up to Rebecca in a room, telling her to turn around so that she can look at her when she kills her, Rebecca does so, but she has Dylan with her, who has been turned into a vampire, Vanessa is shocked, Dylan says hello mother with blood dripping from her face. Axel survived Gorman's attack and manages drags himself out the bunker, to reveal that he has been turned into a vampire. Cast Starring: * Kelly Overton as Vanessa Van Helsing * Jonathan Scarfe as Axel Miller * Christopher Heyerdahl as Sam * Vincent Gale as Flesh * Trezzo Mahoro as Mohamad Supporting: * Paul Johansson as Dimitri * Laura Mennell as Rebecca * Terry Chen as Brendan * Duncan Ollerenshaw as Dr. Sholomenko * Naika Toussaint as Sheema * Hannah Cheramy as Dylan * Ryan Robbins as Taka Multimedia |-|Promotional= |-|Screenshots= Image Gallery Provided by: Syfy Network It_Begins_1x13_Dmitri_touching_Vanessa It_Begins_1x13_Vanessa_wearing_face_guard.jpg It_Begins_1x13_Dr._Sholomenko_talking_to_Vanessa.jpg It_Begins_1x13_Rebecca_and_Dmitri_standing_over_Vanessa.jpg It_Begins_1x13_Shemma_and_Mohamad_in_bedroom.jpg It_Begins_1x13_Rebecca_and_Anastasia_eating.jpg It_Begins_1x13_Mohamad_apologizing_to_Vanessa.jpg It_Begins_1x13_Vanessa_with_a_knife.jpg It_Begins_1x13_Vanessa_stabbing_herself.jpg It_Begins_1x13_Dmitri_approaching_Vanessa.jpg It_Begins_1x13_Vanessa_with_bowl_of_blood.jpg It_Begins_1x13_Vanessa_bends_rail_with_super_strength.jpg It_Begins_1x13_Rebecca_and_Taka_meet_up.jpg It_Begins_1x13_The_Resistance_rally_up.jpg It_Begins_1x13_Flesh_with_his_hand_raised.jpg It_Begins_1x13_Sheema_and_Mohamad_arguing.jpg It_Begins_1x13_Mohamad_knocked_out.jpg It_Begins_1x13_Rebecca%2C_Dmitri%2C_Dr._Sholomenko_and_Vanessa.jpg It_Begins_1x13_Rebecca_looking_up.jpg It_Begins_1x13_Vanessa_stabs_Dmitri.jpg It_Begins_1x13_Vanessa_and_Rebecca_face_off_as_Sholomenko_is_knocked_out.jpg It_Begins_1x13_Vanessa_vs_Rebecca.jpg It_Begins_1x13_Taka_shoots_Dmitri.jpg It_Begins_1x13_Brendan_gets_shot.jpg It_Begins_1x13_Rebecca_and_vampire_Dylan.jpg It_Begins_1x13_vampire_Axel.jpg |-|Videos= Van Helsing 1x13 Promo "It Begins" (HD) Season Finale VAN HELSING Inside Season 1 Episode 13 Syfy VAN HELSING Season 1 Finale 'Hello, Mother' Syfy VAN HELSING Season 1 Finale 'Soup's On' Syfy-0 Trivia *It's hinted in episode 13 that Vanessa's father might be a vampire as Dmitri said when her mother found out she tried to have an abortion when that didn't work she hid her away from the vampire. **Vanessa is finally revealed be to a member of the Van Helsing bloodline Episode Guide Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Season Finale